This invention relates generally to the bagging of yard waste, and more specifically, pertains to means to facilitate the collection of yard waste by only a single individual, and which invention can be manipulated easily by the worker, during its application and usage.
Attempting to accumulate yard waste, whether it be leaves, grass, mulch, or any other materials, and package it for either waste disposal, shipment, or transfer to another area of the yard, or to the front of the yard for waste pickup, has always been a problem. Efforts to simply bag leaves, once they have been raked into a pile, generally require at least two to three workers. There have been some mechanisms made that assisted in the collection of yard waste. For example, a cardboard box surrounded by a bag has been used to assist in the packaging and disposal of grass. In addition, various types of compost kits, generally comprising a walled vessel, usually aerated through the location of a variety of perforations, and having a lid for covering the same, has been available in the art. But this is primarily available for more permanent usage, located at the back of the yard, where waste can be gathered, collected, and composed, over a period of time.
The current invention remedies some of these problems associated with the collection of such yard waste refuse, facilitates the gathering of leaves, grass and the like, within its erected container, which container is already installed for usage, and can be applied within a bag, whether it be paper or polymer bag, for facilitating the bagging of such yard waste and leaves, for either disposal, or for composting purposes.